


Until our last Christmas

by FangirlAlmighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Bottom Harry, Christmas, Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Zayn, Flashbacks, M/M, Married Couple, No Smut, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAlmighty/pseuds/FangirlAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn are a couple.And they decided to celebrate Christmas together every year.So do this year.But more special with a little flashbacks.</p>
<p>Or when Harry has a dream about his first met with Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until our last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my major language so its not 100% correct.I hope you enjoy my fic and I will write lilo soon (If I am diligent) lol

25/12/10

Today was Christmas.Yes everyone knew that.Do you still believe in Christmas? Some people said that it's nonsense. How come people don't believe in Christmas? Well there's still a young one who believed in Christmas miracle and believed that good things would happen to him and his family.

_Harry Styles_

With his appearance showed how obvious it is that he's not a little kid anymore.He's 21 now.Harry sat by the window in his room starring at his sister giggling with her husband in front of their house.Snow covered every where.Gemma dragged the sleigh forward before jumped on it.Harry smiled while watching them then the door was opened by his mum, Anne.

"Hi mum anything?" he asked

"no love just want to check you up" she smiled brightly then pat on his shoulder

"Why don't you go and play with them honey.I don't want you to lock yourself up like this"

"don't worry mum.I am okay.I want to warm my self up in here.I promise when you open the presents I will go down." He stroked his mum's hand.

He turned back to the window and looked down to where his sister and her husband were standing.Instead of his sister, there was a guy with dark hair and a lot of tattoos on his body.He looked unfamiliar so harry assumed he didn't live around here. Harry rushed down stairs to find that bloke standing outside without any coat.The rest of his family were in the kitchen so that's probably why they didn't notice him.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Can I come in? Its fucking cold outside"

_oi don't swear when you need some mercy!_

before he got a chance to decide, his mum's voice came.

"Whats going on harry? and who is that" she raised her brow.

"I don't know him mum but he said that he wanted to come in"

"god he doesn't wear any coat.It must be freezing outside.Let him in quickly"

Anne called Gemma's husband to carry him inside.Harry followed them with concern.To be honest he didn't trust that guy.He dropped him softly on the couch next to the fireplace.Anne grabbed a thick warm blanket for him.

"Mum how can you trust him? look! He has tattoos covered all his body and moreover, he sure looks like a robber." He whispered

"Stop that boy! you shouldn't judge someone by their appearance.If something bad happens, we just call the cab." 

"well if they arrive on time then." He murmured 

Anne sighed and said firmly.

"If he concerns you much then you'd better stay with him.So you can keep an eye on him for us." 

Harry tried to protest but his mum wouldn't listen.He sighed and went to sit by that bloke.

"hey are you better now?" He asked.Tried to keep voice as friendly as it could be.

"yes say thank you to your mum for me." 

_You should thank me,shouldn't you? I am the one who came to you first!_

"You'd better thank her yourself.She will be back later." 

Silence killed everything.Harry didn't talk to him.Neither did him.But he can't bare the silence anymore so he decided to ask some normal questions like

"What is you name?" Shouldn't he ask that since 15 minutes ago?

"Zayn, Zayn malik." harry is pretty sure that wasn't English name.

"I am Harry Styles.Well zayn I guess you are not around here right?"

"yes I come from Pakistan but my mum is British so I decided to take my days off and come to her hometown but unfortunately I got lost." 

"So where are you heading to? maybe I can help you out." he felt a little bit more comfortable since he felt that he's telling the truth.

"I try to find my old friend's house Sam." 

"Sam? He moved out 3 months ago.Didn't you contact him before you came?" He shook his head.

"I heard that he moves to Ireland since he got his new job there.Well where are you staying while you are here?" he asked

"I stay at the local hotel 3 blocks from here." 

Harry was going to ask another question but his mum came in.

"oh did I interrupt your conversation?" 

"no mum.Do you need some help?" She shook her head and told us to have dinner.Zayn refused to.

"I appreciate that but I should eat at my hotel."

"It's my pleasure um..." 

"It's zayn." Harry told his mum.

They had dinner together.Gemma seemed to  be the one who fond of zayn the most.

"He will be my good brother in law." she teased Harry when zayn went to the loo.

**********************

3 hours of waiting for the blizzard to stop but it's nearly midnight.Zayn sat on harry's bed looking around his room.Then he spotted a small note on the table.

"Do you still write a letter to Santa?" He asked when Harry came back.

"You saw it? Oh no please tell me you didn't open it." he begged

"No I didn't.I won't laugh to be honest I found it cute." He smiled 

"Really? haha you know what I write a letter to Santa every year since I have known what a Christmas is.When I was a kid, I always got what I wanted then I know when I grow up that it's my mum who bought me what I want but I still don't care and keep writing."

"That's a good point though." 

"I always receive new thing every year last year the boy I liked asked me whether I wanted to be his boyfriend but we broke up 2 months ago."

"Sorry to hear that." 

"Wait I thought you would freak out." 

"Why? because of your sexuality? no way." 

Mum was right.I shouldn't judge someone by their appearance.Zayn is really a nice guy.

"To be quite honest I am bi." 

"Seriously? So I've got a chance then." He laughed 

"Yes if you would like to." 

But that was something Harry wasn't expecting him to say.

"Are you serious?" 

"I am tired.It's midnight now.Can I sleep at yours?" Change the subject? good choice malik.

He begged with the puppy eyes.And how can Harry said no.

"sleep on the sofa alright? I am a kind of sleepwalking and talking.Just let you know if something weird happens."

"Ok Good night.Have a sweet dream."

"you too" 

Harry turned off his lamp.That night harry didn't know if he just overthought or did zayn really climbed to his bed and cuddled him because he can feel his waist wrapped by someone's arm.

************************************

"Harry Darling wake up!" He can hear someone's voice.It does sound familiar.

"Harry wake up your family is here.Come see them." Someone's voice that is similar to his husband's voice.

Or maybe it's his voice.

"Zayn?" 

"The one and only.Come on baby your siesta is over." and he can feel Zayn tries to pull him.

"Where is my morning kiss?" he smiles with his eyes closed.

"More like evening kiss love." harry opens his eyes and see him bending down to kiss harry.

 

Harry walks down and see his family sit there ready for dinner.

"Sleepyhead! I didn't know my little brother is a sloth." Gemma shouts at me.

"Probably because his husband takes care him too good." Anne giggles.

"Oh please stop." Harry sighs

************************************************

Harry feels warm arms wrap around his curvy waist.He leans against his husband's chest.Zayn bury his nose into harry's neck.It tickles harry that he can't help but burst out a laugh.

"Is it that ticklish?" He asks while keep tickling Harry

"Zayn Stop" then he stops.Harry pants.

Zayn pulls him into a tight hug.

"Do you write a letter to Santa?"

"Yes I hope he will make my wish comes true."

"What do you wish for." 

Harry whispers near Zayn's ear "To celebrate Christmas with you every year till my last Christmas." 

Zayn gives harry a nice sweet kiss before they cleans plates up together.

 

And that is how the Malik-Styles house celebrates their Christmas every year (until their last Christmas) xx

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
